The Renegades: Chapter 8
The Renegades: Chapter Eight Rune's POV Morris and Lena led the way. "We have half an hour until Krios checks on us," Lena said. "If we can find the Renegades' hideout before that, we can be in the clear." "No," Morris said. "Not in the clear. Part of the resistance against the Titans." "You are certain that we are being able to make it?" Nikolai asked just to be certain. "Yes," Morris said with absolute conviction. "They should be just this way." We walked quietly behind them, taking turns carrying Maggie. Then I felt a hand close around my throat. "Little demigodsssssss think they can essssssscape?" a shrill voice asked. "Harpies!" Isabelle shouted. I panicked and elbowed the harpy that grabbed me. "Forget stealth," Paul said. "We have to move fast." We picked up speed toward the hills. Krios had never allowed us to go beyond them. Any who broke that order was immediately strapped to a table with a wet towel in their mouth, had all their skin fiercely ripped off, then was set on fire. And then Krios ate them. While all of us watched. "What's over there?" Alex asked. "Big old cliff," Morris said. "Inside it is a cave. That's the entrance to the Renegades' hideout." A harpie shot out behind us and grabbed onto Maggie. I punched it in the face, but it knocked me over with its feet. "Maggie!" Morris slammed into the harpy's side and knocked it over the cliffs. We all looked down. The harpy was gone. And so was Morris. "No," Lena whispered. "Don't get all sad," Isabelle said calmly. "People die. It happens. Better to die saving us than get tortured by Krios." "And," I added. "If Morris was right, we're here." We walked up to the cliffside and started climbing down. When Paul saw the cave, we all entered. "Who'd there?" a voice asked. "We are being those in need of help," Nikolai said. "We were hearing of the Renegades and we were wishing to join." "Morris was with us," Lena added. "You know Morris?" the voice asked. "You must be Krios's slaves. Come on in." Lena was the first to go further into the cave. Isabelle, carrying Maggie, went next. Then Paul, then me, then Nikolai, then Alex. Then a few more harpies. "More of them followed us," Alex cried. "I knew having spirit was a bad idea," I murmured. Then all of a sudden, a man, maybe twenty, with white hair showed up. He held two swords, with which he expertly slashed at the harpies. One of them attacked him from behind, but he hit it anyway. It fell backward and landed on my head. I passed out. When I awoke, the man with white hair was standing over me. "I hope you know how much damage you did," he said. "Me? But it was those harpies!" "And who led them here? The Renegades have been hidden from the Titans' forces since our existence and then you guys show up with dozens of harpies after you, and now they know where our base is and all we have to show for it is this kid that was part of the group." "But... what about the others?" I asked. "Lena and Maggie and Nikolai and-" "I don't know," the man admitted. "They went missing during the fight. Could be dead, could be captured, could be hiding. Either way, I'm clueless. And you're helping us move the base." "What? I just got here and -" "And," he interrupted. "You led Krios's harpies to us!" "You let my friends get captured or killed!" I retorted. "Because of harpies that you guys led here!" At that, I punched his jaw. He got up, unfazed, and grabbed me by the shirt. Then he tossed me across the room. I rushed back toward him with a scream. He stepped out of the way and took my hair in his hands. "You don't want to fight me," he said. "Not in this cave, where one false move could mean certain death." Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page